Nuketown
Nuketown – mapa multiplayer występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Online i w Call of Duty: Mobile. Jest to jedna z najmniejszych map w serii Call of Duty, a zarazem uwielbiana przez graczy. Przez lata utrwaliła się jako wizytówka CoD oraz jej twórców – firmy Treyarch. Od 2010 roku deweloperzy chętnie odnawiali i dostosowywali mapę do swoich nowszych tworów. Opis Akcja mapy dzieje się na pustyni w Nevadzie w USA podczas zimnej wojny, gdzie zbudowano sztuczne miasteczko, na którym będą przeprowadzane testy nuklearne. Na mapie da się wyróżnić dwa obiekty. Są to domki - zielono-biały oraz żółty. Za nimi znajdują się trawniki działkowe otoczone drewnianym ogrodzeniem. Znaleźć na nich można grill, a dalej też wejście do schronu atomowego. Właśnie tam obie walczące na mapie frakcje mają swoje punkty odrodzeń. Black Ops respawnują się na północy, a Specnaz na południu. Strategicznymi punktami są domy. Ich budowa jest podobna do siebie. Na parterze gracze mogą wejść do kuchni. Jest ona połączona z garażem, z którego można wyjść na środek mapy. Idąc schodami do góry da się wejść do budynku z biurkiem, gdzie osaczeni gracze często się bronią. W kolejnym pomieszczeniu na piętrze znajduje się łóżko oraz duże okno z widokiem na resztę mapy. Z tego miejsca mogą prowadzić ostrzał snajperzy oraz pozostali gracze stosujący taktykę tzw. kampowania ze względu na dostępność na dużą część mapy. Na środku znajduje się ulica, gdzie stoją trzy pojazdy - autobus szkolny, czerwona ciężarówka do której można wejść oraz wojskowy Jeep na wschodzie. Zazwyczaj służą one za osłonę dla graczy szturmujących na drugą stronę (tylko Jeep może wybuchnąć). Relatywnie, jest to najniebezpieczniejszy odcinek mapy, ponieważ można tu być narażonym na ostrzał ze wszystkich stron. Na koniec każdego meczu dochodzi do detonacji bomby atomowej i zniszczenia miasteczka. Ze względu na rozmiar mapa narzuca dynamiczną rozgrywkę. Pierwszy prym grają tu pistolety maszynowe. Gracz, który preferuje snajperki oraz karabiny szturmowe będą mogli grać strzelając z okna w budynku. Na Nuketown gracze częściej korzystają z odrzucanych serii ofiar, takich jak Zrzut napalmu czy Pędzący grom, które mogą pokryć bombami nawet całą planszę i wybić całą drużynę nieprzyjaciela. Poza tym często pojawiają się też RC-XD, Psy obronne czy Strzelec śmigłowca. Call of Duty: Online Mapę dodano do Call of Duty: Online. Nie zmieniła się ona względem poprzednika poza walczącymi tam frakcjami. Są to Kompania Cieni oraz Task Force 141. Call of Duty: Mobile Nuketown powrócił w Call of Duty: Mobile. Wygląd nie zmienił się w stosunku do Call of Duty: Black Ops. Jedyną zmianą są taktyki stosowane przez graczy dostosowane do gry mobilnej. Poza tym nie dochodzi tu do wybuchu bomby na końcu. Remake mapy Mapa była wielokrotnie remake'owana w nowszych odsłonach serii Call of Duty, głównie tych tworzonych przez Treyarch. Poniżej przedstawiono mapy zrobione na podstawie Nuketown. * Nuketown 2025 - mapa trybu wieloosobowego w Call of Duty: Black Ops II; * Nuketown Zombies - mapa trybu Zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II; * NUK3TOWN - mapa trybu wieloosobowego w Call of Duty: Black Ops III; * Nukehouse - mapa trybu wieloosobowego w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Ponadto, w Call of Duty: Black Ops II twórcy stworzyli specjalny tryb dla fanów mapy – Nuketown 24/7. Gra się na nim w różne tryby gry wyłącznie na Nuketown 2025. Ciekawostki * Z tyłu mapy znajduje się specjalne przejście dla RC-XD pozwalające na przejazd na tyły wroga. * Na skrzynkach pocztowych znajdują się nazwiska bohaterów gry. * Jeśli zestrzeli się głowy wszystkich manekinów w 15 sekund to usłyszy się utwór "Sympathy for the Devil" zespołu The Rolling Stones. Dało się go usłyszeć w misji "Miejsce katastrofy". * Na znaku Welcome to Nuketown (pol. Witamy w Nuketown) pokazuje się aktualna liczba graczy na mapie. * Przy odrobinie szczęścia można wrzucić granat do domu przez komin. * Nazwa ulicy "Trinity Ave" nawiązuje do testu nuklearnego Trinity. * Można się ochronić przed psami na górnym poziomie łóżka w żółtym domu. * Jest też mapa do trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II która jest wzorowana na tej mapie i nazywa się Nuketown Zombies. * Jeżeli gracz przyjrzy się dobrze autobusowi, może zobaczyć, że to "autobus firmy Treyarch". * Podobne miasteczko występowało w filmie pt. "Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki". * W oddali na słupie można zauważyć bombę atomową. * Zespół "Four Delta One" przeniósł tą mapę również do Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. * Twórca mapy, Adam Hoggatt przyznał, że pracował nad mapą ledwie dwa dni. * Na ciężarówce na środku mapy można znaleźć napis WMD, co oznacza "broń masowego rażenia". ** WMD to także nazwa mapy oraz misji w Call of Duty: Black Ops. * Na szkolnym autobusie widnieje napis "Zjednoczony dystrykt szkolny Treyarcha". * Zdjęcie na biurku wewnątrz jednego z domów przedstawia młodego Hanka Keirsey'a, czyli konsultanta wojskowego Treyarcha. * Czasem w budynkach można natknąć się na portrety byłych prezydentów USA. * Manekiny mogą występować w różnych miejscach mapy podczas rozpoczęcia. Nie jest to stały element gry. * Raz podczas rozgrywki pewna postać odezwie się przez radio, że zostało tylko 5 minut do wybuchu bomby. Ponadto można znaleźć zegar odliczający do tego zdarzenia. * Nie da się zniszczyć ani strzelić w atomówkę za pomocą rakiety. Pociski eksplodują przed spotkaniem bomby. Galeria NuketownMap.jpg aerial-view-of-nuketown.jpg|Nuketown nuketown.jpg|Nuketown NuketownMap.jpg|Nuketown 2011-07-25 00008.jpg|Działko strażnicze na Nuketown 2011-07-25 00005.jpg|Nuketown 2011-07-25 00001.jpg|Nuketown 2011-07-25_00003.jpg|Żółty dom na mapie 2011-07-25_00006.jpg|Strzelec śmigłowca 2011-07-25_00004.jpg|Zielony dom Kategoria:Mapy multiplayer w Call of Duty: Black Ops